


Renovierungsarbeiten mit Liebe

by Tsukiahiru



Category: German Youtube, GermanLetsPlay - Fandom, paluten
Genre: Bisexual Paluten, Bisexuality, Demiromantic, Friends to Lovers, GLP-freeform, Gay, Gay GLP, Glpalle, Kürbismaske, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paluten-freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, kürbistumor, omg they were roommates, pining like a forest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiahiru/pseuds/Tsukiahiru
Summary: Manu besucht die Gamescom, und es läuft nicht ganz wie geplant. Und als wäre dieses Unglück schon nicht genug, muss er auch noch ausziehen. Jetzt steht er vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung.Eine Story in der Manu und Palle zusammenziehen. Probleme und Zufälle, lustige Ereignisse und vielleicht sogar eine Spur Romantik entstehen.
Relationships: Germanletsplay/Paluten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Die Gamescom und Geschwisterliebe

_Eine so kleine Handbewegung, und doch kann ich mich nicht dazu bringen sie auszuführen. Zum dritten Mal schon habe ich alles ausgefüllt und bin kurz davor auf -KAUFEN- zu klicken, aber wieder packen mich Zweifel. Was ist, wenn ich doch nicht so sicher bin wie ich dachte? Wenn mir etwas rausrutscht, oder eine meiner gefühlt unzähligen Allergien anschlägt? Und die riesigen Menschenmassen, die Hitze, das Gedränge, und sowieso, was tue ich hier eigentlich?  
Aber es sind fast keine Tickets mehr da, und zur Not kann ich mich auch später entscheiden, nicht hinzugehen.  
Ich tu es. Der leise Klick der Computermaus, den ich sonst unbewusst ausblende scheint nun fast von den Wänden meines Zimmers wieder zu hallen. Oh shit. Ich habe es getan. In einem Monat werde ich mich, wie viele andere Menschen, auf dem Weg nach Köln begeben um die Gamescom zu besuchen.  
Was habe ich mir denn gedacht? Als ob ich wirklich nach motherfricking Köln fahre?  
Nein. Ich schaff das. Ich will doch nur einmal schnell einen Tag auf die deutschlandweit größte Messe für Computer- und Videospiele. Auf die größte Messe? Ich darf nicht darüber nachdenken. Das wird schon. Ich wird ja wohl nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Messe sein, der auf die Beschreibung – grüne Augen, braune Haare – passt. Als ob mich jemand erkennen würde.  
Es gibt nur eine Regel für mich: Ich darf auf keinen Fall auch nur ein verdammtes Wort sprechen.  
Okay es gibt zwei Regeln. Ich muss alles Menschenmögliche tun, um allen Youtubern und Kameras aus dem Weg zu gehen._

Meine Rüstung bestand aus einem einfarbigen schwarzen Oberteil und einer Sonnenbrille, die ich gegen meine normale Brille mit Sehstärke getauscht hatte. Ich hasse Sonnenbrillen, aber erkannt werden würde ich noch mehr verachten. Außerdem hatte ich versucht, meine Haare zu einem Knoten zu binden, aber musste mich nach fünf verzweifelten Minuten doch für einen einfachen Zopf entscheiden. Meine Waffen sind mein Handy und einer dieser kleinen tragbaren Ventilatoren. Für weiteren Schutz auf dem offenen Feld habe ich Kopfhörer und einen Rucksack auf.  
Nachdem ich mich im ICE nach Köln ein wenig beruhigt hatte, werde ich in der Straßenbahn zum Messegelände wieder so richtig nervös. Eingeklemmt zwischen anderen Menschen finde ich zwar nichts zum Festhalten, bezweifle aber sowieso das ich umfallen könnte. In einem Versuch mich ein wenig abzulenken hole ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und scrolle durch meinen Twitter Feed. Zu spät bemerke ich, dass das nicht wirklich zur Beruhigung beiträgt, da dieser gefüllt mit Bildern und Tweets von der Messe ist. Schnell packe ich mein Handy wieder weg und atme tief durch. Die Dame neben mir schaut mich dann zwar verwirrt an, aber ich lächele einfach und schaue wieder aus dem Fenster der Bahn.  
Nach ein paar Minuten wird die Haltestelle Messe/Deutz durchgesagt und eine generelle Unruhe läuft durch die Menge. Wir halten und ich kann mich im letzten Moment davor retten, auf die verwirrte Dame von vorhin zu fallen. Mit dem allgemeinen Strom der Menschen werde auch ich auf die Straße befördert. Da ich relativ spät ankomme, ist die Schlange vorm Einlass natürlich schon länger und ich darf mich auf langes Anstehen in der prallen Sonne freuen. Yikes.  
Die Eingangshalle ist riesig. Und trotzdem wird sich auch hier wieder dicht an dicht gedrängt. Kein Wunder, das sich viele nach der Messe über Krankheit beschweren. Auf dem Flyer den ich beim Eintritt erhalten habe, kann ich ablesen was in welchen Hallen auf mich zukommt.  
Halle 10.1 und 10.2 sind auf jeden Fall ein absolutes No-Go für mich – hier sind YouTube Gaming und Cosplay lokalisiert. Halle 9 ist kompliziert. Hier sind die Stände von Nintendo, gleichzeitig aber auch die Twitch Bühne. Ich werde einfach später in einer ruhigen Minute nachlesen müssen, wann dort welche Persönlichkeiten herumstolpern. Apropo stolpern, ein winziges bisschen juckt es mich doch in den Fingern, das einzige halbwegs sozial kompatible Mitglied des Freedomsquads mal aus der Nähe und in real life zu sehen. Doch nein, ich hatte mir ganz klare Regel aufgestellt. Ich bin nur hier, um die neuen Spiele und Technologien auszuprobieren und um auch einmal eine typische GamesCom Erfahrung zu machen (auch wenn sie noch so schwitzig ist).  
Also dränge ich mich durch die Menge der Menschen in Richtung Halle 7 um mich kurz darauf in eine der Warteschlangen zum Testspielen einzureihen.

Es ist offiziell, ich habe das unwahrscheinlichste und größte Pech in ganz Deutschland. Vielleicht in der ganzen EU. Nachdem ich in Halle 7 und 8 war, habe ich eine Pause eingelegt um etwas essen zu gehen und mich auf das Betreten von Halle 9 vorzubereiten. Kaum stehe ich in der ersten Schlange, stellt sich mein verdammter Bruder zwei Menschen weiter hinten an. Wieso. 373.000 Menschen auf dieser Messe, und ich schaffe es nicht einmal meinem Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wieso muss ich mich auch für “Mario und Sonic bei den olympischen Spielen” anstellen? Das ist ein Sportspiel, das würde ich mir sowieso nie holen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt noch aus der Schlange rauskomme ohne das Peter mich entdeckt. Ach verdammt, ich schaff das schon. Ich setze meine sexy Sonnenbrille (verflucht sei das Teil) wieder auf und versuche mich durch den engen Gang wieder zurück zu bewegen.  
Ein paar Sekunden später beweise ich, dass ich mindestens der größte Pechvogel auf dem ganzen Planeten bin. Das ich mich direkt vor meinem Bruder, wirklich genau vor ihm auf die Nase lege kann doch aber kein verfluchter Zufall sein.  
“Alles okay bei Ihnen?” Er legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich debattiere ob ich einfach liegen bleiben und und mich tot stellen oder aufstehen und wegrennen sollte. Liegen bleiben klingt gut, der Boden ist überraschend gemütlich und mein Leben habe ich sowieso gerade aufgegeben. Aber damit ziehe ich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Verflucht seien Mario und Sonic. Während ich mich aufrichte schaue ich mich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten um. Fehlanzeige. Ich bin gefangen. “Ist alles okay, danke.”, sage ich so leise wie möglich, und die meisten Leute die gestarrt haben drehen sich weg um weiter den schwierigen Aktivitäten des in-der-Schlange-stehens nachzugehen. Ich stehe auf und schaue Peter das erste Mal richtig an. Dabei sehe ich höchstwahrscheinlich so bescheuert aus mit meiner schiefen Sonnenbrille und der zerstörten Frisur, dass immer noch die leise Hoffnung besteht das er mich nicht erkennt. Doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck bestätigt sich das Gegenteil.  
“Ma-”, er bricht ab und versucht es nochmal. “Was zum Teufel machst du hier?” zischt er. “Das gleiche wie du, nehme ich an.” fauche ich im Flüsterton zurück. “Das geht dich gar nichts an, und jetzt lass mich los, wir halten die Schlange auf.”  
Peter tut nichts dergleichen. Er hält weiter meinen Oberarm und beginnt mich durch die Schlange zurück zu schleifen. Na super, als ob jetzt die Leute nicht noch mehr starren würden.  
“Wo willst du denn hin?“  
“Komm einfach mit und sei ruhig.“  
“Ist ja gut! Aber dann lass mich doch endlich los. Lauf einfach vor und versuch nicht erkannt zu werden. Kann ja nicht allzu schwer sein bei deiner Abonnentenzahl. Ich laufe dir einfach hinterher.“ Ich versuche ein schiefes Grinsen, aber Peter scheint die Situation doch ernster zu nehmen als ich dachte, denn er schaut mich nur ernst an und nickt.  
Nach ein paar Minuten durchs Gedränge landen wir vor einem Seiteneingang, dessen Türen weit zum Erhalt eines Minimums von Sauerstoff in der Halle geöffnet sind. Lüften, mein ich.  
Als wir den kleinen Platz zwischen den Hallen betreten, atme ich ein wenig auf und riskiere nochmal einen Seitenblick auf meinen Bruder. Wir gehen an ein paar kichernden Cosplayern vorbei um eine Ecke und sind dort erstmal allein unter der prallen Sonne.


	2. Das erste Treffen

Pov.Manu

“Was denkst du dir denn! Manu wenn dich jemand erkennt ist- “  
“Shhhh! Nicht so laut, meine Fresse“  
“Ja, genau! Deine Fresse. Wenn die hier jemand sieht und erkennt- Realisierst du eigentlich das hier auch andere Youtuber rumlaufen? Sobald das Wort rumgeht das du hier bist ist die Hölle los, du bist einer der bekanntesten deutschen Gaming Youtuber auf der meistbesuchtesten gottverdammten deutschen Gaming Messe-“  
Wie sich herausstellt, bin ich nicht nur der unglücklichste Mensch in Deutschland, nicht der unglücklichste auf der Welt, ich bin der unglücklichste Mensch im ganzen Universum und der aller Paralleluniversen im Umkreis.  
Denn in dem Moment in dem mein Bruder mich roasted auf der meistbesuchtesten gottverdammten Gaming Messe Deutschlands zu sein, kommt ein telefonierender junger Mann mit einer mir relativ gut bekannten Stimme um die Ecke.  
Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu genau diesem Zeitpunkt unter diesen Umständen diesen -einen- von 7,75 Milliarden Menschen auf diesem Planeten zu treffen. Ich verfluche Peter, der mich hierher geschleift hat. Ich verfluche den Herrn am Einlass, der mich nicht weggeschickt hat, ich verfluche die Bahn, die nicht später gefahren ist, ich verfluche mich, dass ich Tickets gekauft habe.  
Ich sehe mein Leben schon an meinen Augen vorüberziehen, als mich mein wild gestikulierender Bruder ausversehen anstößt und ich mich auf einmal wieder in meinem Körper befinde. Peter hat ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt.   
“Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Hallo?”  
Trotz (oder wegen) der absurden Situation muss ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Palette ist ja wirklich so klein wie Maudado gesagt hat. Schon irgendwie niedlich. Er hat uns auch noch gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen.   
Leicht stupse ich meinen Bruder an und nicke in die Richtung schräg neben uns. Er rollt seine Augen: “Das ist doch nur ein- “ Und dann kann ich den exakten Moment sehen, wann er realisiert wer da steht und immer noch in sein Handy spricht.   
“Fuck, Manu! Du-”  
“Bist du eigentlich behindert? Sei doch ruhig!”  
Und dann ist es passiert, Patrick, der nur ungefähr 6 Meter entfernt steht, dreht sich um und schaut uns fragend an. Und während Peter und ich wie zwei Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht aussehen müssen, sagt er: “Ehh- Ich ruf dich zurück.”, legt auf und kommt auf uns zu. Und obwohl ich weiß, das sowieso alles zu spät ist, drehe ich mich schnell wieder um und hebe die Hände vor mein Gesicht. 

Pov. Patrick

Welche Reaktion erwartet man von einer Person die gerade den schon so ziemlich besten Freund nach fast 5 Jahren das erste Mal sieht? Definitiv ist es nicht meine, denn in diesem Fall möchte der ziemlich beste Freund eigentlich gar nicht gesehen werden. Und es könnte sein, das es keine gute Idee war, auf Debitor LP, Peter mein ich, und den (eher nicht so) unbekannten jungen Mann neben ihm zuzugehen.   
Nachdem Peter, der bekannt dafür ist, der Bruder des geheimnisumwobenen Germanletsplay zu sein, den (eher nicht so) unbekannten jungen Mann “Manu” genannt hat. Denn, wie vielleicht ein paar Leute wissen, wird gerade benannter Germanletsplay auch öfter mal mit “Manu” angesprochen.  
Also, ich gehe auf die beiden zu und bemerke nach zwei Schritten ,dass das erstens: nicht die beste Idee war, die ich je hatte, und dass zweitens: ich gerade wahrscheinlich auf den Typen (und seinen Bruder) zugehe, dem ich heut morgen noch ein Bild von einem nicht sehr geil aussehenden Smoothie geschickt habe. Manu (?) hat sich weggedreht und Debitor schaut mich an, als hätten er einen Geist gesehen.   
“Ummm, hallo. Ich weiß gar nicht warum ich eigentlich hier bin aber- Soll ich einfach wieder gehen? O-oder- eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz “Hallo” sagen, Peter. Ok-” fange ich an, werde aber von Peter unterbrochen. “Hallo Patrick, schön dich zu sehen, aber ich bin gerade in einem sehr privaten Gespräch mit einem-”, er wirft einen Seitenblick zu Manu (?) und hält inne, “-Zuschauer, also wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest.”  
“Als ober das kaufen würde, Peter, lass es doch einfach stecken. Ist eh zu spät.” Mit diesen Worten dreht Manu sich um, setzt die Sonnenbrille ab und schaut mich so böse an, als wäre ich allein für seine Situation verantwortlich.   
“Hi. Um. Sehen deine Haare immer so.. unordentlich aus? Kein Wunder, dass du dich so nicht zeigst.” Ich versuche es mit einem Grinsen um zu überspielen dass ich innerlich gerade vor Scham und Nervosität gleichzeitig einen qualvollen Tod sterbe.  
“Hi Palette. Sind deine Anmachsprüche immer so schlecht? Dann ist es ja auch kein fucking Wunder das du immer noch Single bist”  
Neben uns schlägt sich Peter so hart gegen die Stirn, dass er ein leises “au” von sich gibt.  
“Was tust du hier? Warum bist du auf der Gamescom?”, irgendwie hat mich die jetzige Lage wieder eingeholt. “Manu, was ist wenn du erkannt wirst? Also, von mehr Leuten als nur mir? Wieso seit ihr zu zweit hier? Ich bin komplett verwirrt.”  
“Ja keine Ahnung! Ich bin dumm, dachte das schon nichts schiefgehen kann. Ich wollte einfach nur wie ein normaler Mensch eine Messe besuchen, bis mein liebster Bruder auf einmal auftaucht, mich hierher schleppt und dann du auch noch aus dem Nichts um die Ecke kommst!”  
“Eigentlich ist das nicht das Nichts, da drüben ist die Youtuberlobby-”   
“Seid doch mal ruhig!” Ups. Wir haben Debitor ganz vergessen. Dieser sieht wirklich fertig aus. “Ich muss eigentlich in einer halben Stunde bei den Rocketbeans sein, was machen wir jetzt?”  
“Ich sollte einfach wieder nachhause fahren. Wer weiß was sonst noch passieren würde. Einmal erkannt werden reicht mir am Tag.”  
Manu klingt unglaublich deprimiert und schaut auf den Boden. “Wenigstens hab ich ein bisschen was gesehen.”, er versucht ein lächeln. “ ‘Tschuldige für gerade, Palette.” “Ist schon okay, du warst bestimmt nur von meiner Reallife-Schönheit geblendet.” Ich kichere. “Ne, aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, alles gut. Es tut mir leid dass ich ohne Nachzudenken einfach deine Privatsphäre vergessen hab.”  
Peter verabschiedet sich und Manu setzt seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf. “Dann machs gut?”, er schaut mich fragend an. “Tschüss Manjuel. Um. Komm gut wieder nach hause.”, “Komm du heut Abend gut wieder in dein krasses Hotel.” In der nächsten halben Sekunde debattiere ich ob ich ihn umarmen sollte, aber schon dreht er sich um und geht (natürlich in eine andere Richtung als sein Bruder). Was war das. Ich kann immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, was in den letzten Minuten passiert ist. Noch ganz durcheinander bewege auch ich mich endlich, um mich durch die weiten Hallen der Gamescom zu kämpfen und meinen nächsten Termin wahrzunehmen.   
Und erst spät, wenn ich wieder in meinem Hotelzimmer bin und den heutigen Gamescom Vlog schneide, fällt mir auf wie unscheinbar Manu eigentlich aussieht. Bei der ganzen mysteriösen Aura um sich hatte ich irgendwie anderes erwartet. Kurz überlege ich ihn anzuschreiben, aber noch steckt mir das merkwürdige Gefühl von heute Mittag tief in den Knochen.

Pov. Manu

Es fängt an zu regnen. Wow. Das passt ja zu meiner jetzigen Stimmung. Und wer hätte es geahnt, natürlich habe ich keinen Regenschirm dabei. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich einen besitze. Zum Glück fängt es erst richtig an, wenn ich schon wieder sicher in meiner Wohnung bin. Was ein merkwürdig beschissener Tag. Und obwohl ich gerade 3 Stunden Zug und Straßenbahnfahren hinter mir hab, ist mir immer noch ziemlich mulmig. Bis jetzt habe ich Paluten als guten Freund, aber hauptsächlich Arbeitskollegen gesehen, aber aus der strikten Mauer zwischen Arbeits- und Privatleben wurde heute ein ganzes Stück herausgerissen. Scheiße, was ist wenn Patrick, das große Plappermaul irgendwem erzählt das er mich heute in Person gesehen hat? Ich glaube wir würden das Internet sprengen. Ein bisschen muss ich da schon in mich hinein grinsen.   
Als ich abends Twitter checke, krieg ich erstmal den dritten Herzanfall heute. Ich hab schon fast den Notruf gewählt als ich sehe das Palette auf seinen Tweet `Ratet wen ich heute getroffen hab.` mit einem Selfie von sich und Kedos antwortet. Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Ich möchte mich für die vielen Sichtwechsel entschldigen. Eigentich schreibe ich die Kapitel mit jeweils ca. 500 Wörtern, nur hier poste ich so lange Kaoitel.  
> Ansonsten wünsche ich euch einen tollen Tag noch.  
> Bean


	3. Auch das noch

Pov. Manu

“Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein?”, ich versuche mich im Zaum zu halten während ich die Fachangestellte gedanklich erwürge, rädere und vierteile. Obwohl die wahrscheinlich eigentlich nette Dame möglicherweise gar nicht für die Entscheidung, meine Wohnung vorerst zu kündigen, verantwortlich ist. “Es tut mir herzlich leid, aber wie ich schon angedeutet hatte, ist das Haus in dem Sie leben dringend renovierungsbedürftig. Wir bitten Sie, bis zum Ersten des nächsten Monats die Wohnung zu räumen.”

Ich versuche einen Mund voll an Beschimpfungen und Flüchen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurückzuhalten. “Darüber muss ich meinen Anwalt noch einmal sprechen”, antworte ich dann, obwohl ich gar keinen Anwalt habe und lege passiv aggressiv einfach auf.

Mir entfährt ein lauter Seufzer als ich mein Telefon in hohem Bogen auf die Couch (an der es abprallt und zu Boden fällt) werfe und in die Küche gehe um deprimiert in meinen leeren Kühlschrank zu starren. Da ich aus Faulheit lange nicht einkaufen war, hat dieser sich langsam in eine kalte Öde verwandelt. Ich angele nach einem Stück vergessenen Käses, verziere es mit etwas Ketchup, und setze mich unglücklich kauend an meinen Schreibtisch. Ich glaube nicht an eine höhere Macht, aber wenn es eine gäbe, dann hat diese nun beschlossen, mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen: Erst das Chaos auf der Gamescom (ich weigere mich nun zu akzeptieren, dass die Geschehnisse mit meiner eigenen Inkompetenz zu tun hatten) und jetzt auch noch der Rausschmiss aus meiner Wohnung. Gott will sich anscheinend wirklich dafür rächen, dass ich seit Jahren keine Kirchensteuer mehr zahle.

Da ich den Käse nun vollständig runtergewürgt habe, beschließe ich meinem Unmut Luft zu machen, indem ich nach dem teuersten und luxuriösesten Hotel in meiner Umgebung google. Wenn ich schon für einige Monate nicht zu Hause leben kann, dann soll meine Obdachlosigkeit zumindest mit Stil beginnen, und mir grummelt der Magen, während ich durch die Fotogalerien verschiedenster Luxussuiten scrolle.

Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer was ich jetzt tun soll. Aber wenn mir das Geld ausgeht, im Hotel zu wohnen werd ich es mir zur Not einfach bei meinem Bruder auf der Couch gemütlich machen müssen. Und meine Sachen! Was soll ich denn solange mit den Möbeln machen? 

Zwei Tage und einmal vorgetäuschte Halsschmerzen später habe ich die Planung der Evakuierung meiner Wohnung überraschenderweise fertiggestellt. Ein paar Möbel und Kisten kann ich für die paar Monate bei meinem Bruder unterstellen, und meinen sowieso fast ungenutzten Fernseher habe ich auf Ebay Kleinanzeigen verkauft. Nur ein Problem steht noch im Weg. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich in der Zeit meinen Job weitermachen soll. 

'Hallo Manu, ich wollte fragen ob bei dir alles klar ist und mich nochmals für letzten Samstag entschuldigen. Ich hoffe wir können uns wieder vertragen!' Verdammt. Ich hab mein Paluten-problem komplett ausgeblendet. Jetzt fängt der schon an mir -ernste- Nachrichten auf Whatsapp zu schicken.

'Komm mal kurz auf Discord' schreibe ich schnell zurück ohne dabei nachzudenken was ich Paluten überhaupt sagen will. Schnell setze ich mich im Schneidersitz auf den Stuhl und mein Headset auf.

"Hallo Manu, sorry nochmal", Ich hab Paluten noch nie so niedergeschlagen gehört und ich fühle mich unglaublich schuldig wenn ich ihn so höre. "Alter, Palette, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft dass ich mich wegen dem Unfall auf der Gamescom nicht mehr gemeldet hab. Außerdem war dir ja unser Treffen anscheinend nicht wirklich wichtig, da Kedos ja da war." Ich kichere. "Na, soweit alles gut. Solange du nicht in der Weltgeschichte herum posaunst wie meine Fratze ausschaut ist alles gut. Wenn nicht, hetz ich dir einfach meine Anwälte auf." Das ist schon das zweite Mal in relativ kurzer Zeit, dass ich Anwälte erwähne. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich mal einen anheuern.

"D-du hast Anwälte?", "Natürlich nicht, du Doofkopf."

Paluten zögert kurz. "Also ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und lüge. "Klaro. Und da es meinem Miststück von Hals endlich wieder gut geht, können wir auch gleich Aufnahmetermine ausmachen, wenn du Bock hast. Am besten sehr viele, ich muss so viel es geht vorproduzieren." "Oh man, das freut mich", der Stein, der Paluten gerade vom Herz fällt, droht mich zu erschlagen, so groß scheint seine Erleichterung zu sein. "Wo fährst du denn hin, das du soviel vorproduzieren musst? Oder hast du Angst das du gleich wieder krank wirst?" Mist, schnell, ich brauch eine Ausrede. "U-um ich fahr in den Urlaub." Wow, Manuel, ganz toll. Nicht so eine Ausrede. "In den Urlaub, du? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht. Also nicht dass das was verwerfliches ist oder so, aber du verlässt doch sonst nur einmal im Monat deine Wohnung" Aua. "Eyy, das stimmt doch gar nicht, ich geh doch mindestens einmal die Woche mit deiner Mutter essen." Damit bringe ich Paluten zum Lachen und zum Glück geht er nicht nochmal auf das Thema ein.

Pov. Paluten

Der aufgebaute Stress und die Anspannung der letzten drei Tage hat sich schlagartig gelöst und nach zwei Runden Mario Party verabschiedet sich Manu um schlafen zu gehen. Um 12 Uhr am Mittag. Aber er teilt sich ja auch mit Maudado den Podiumsplatz der verrücktesten Schlafrhythmen im Freedomsquad. Ich lehne mich zurück, atme tief durch und frage mich, wohin Manu in den Urlaub fahren will. Oder fliegt er? Wahrscheinlich außerhalb von Deutschland (und Mallorca), man kann ja nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Kurz überlege ich wie witzig es wäre, zusammen mit ihm wegzufahren, aber dann fällt mir ein wie akward unsere Begegnung Samstag war und begrabe den Gedanken sehr schnell wieder.

"Manu, wann fährst du eigentlich in den Urlaub?", frage ich nach einer Aufnahme Skribbl.io mit dem Freedomsquad. "Du fährst weg, Manu?", Maudado klingt sehr verwirrt, "Hast du mir auch noch nicht erzählt", fügt Zombey hinzu. "Ja, ehm- ich nehm Urlaub, weil", ein unsicheres Lachen, "irgendwie hab ich sowieso Stress gerade mit meiner- meinem Internetanschluss, und wenn ich schon nicht uploaden kann, kann ich die Zeit ja auch nutzen. " Ich bin verwirrt. Er hat den anderen anscheinend noch gar nicht erzählt das er vorproduzieren möchte für seinen Urlaub. Das ist merkwürdig, eigentlich tun wir das gegenseitig immer recht früh, sodass alle immer genug Videos in der Rückhand haben um die jeweilige Zeit zu überbrücken ohne das die Community sofort Angst um die Einigkeit des Freedomsquads hat. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht.

Nachdem Maudado sich zum Schlafengehen verabschiedet hat und auch Zombey den Channel verlässt, sammle ich meinen Mut Manu auf seinen "Urlaub" nochmal anzusprechen. "Palette? Kann ich dir was erzählen?" So verzweifelt hab ich ihn noch nie klingen hören und ich erschrecke mich ein bisschen. "Natürlich, alles.", antworte ich deswegen erstaunt. "Ich hatte gar keine Probleme mit meinem Hals. Ich habe vor zwei Tagen erfahren, dass mir meine Wohnung aufgrund von Renovierungsarbeiten in zwei Monaten gekündigt wird." "Als ob! Das dürfen sie doch nicht so kurzfristig machen?" werfe ich erzürnt dazwischen. "Doch, dürfen sie, ich hab recherchiert. Auf jeden Fall muss ich für mindestens ein halbes Jahr ausweichen, will mich jetzt aber nicht um eine Wohnungssuche kümmern da sich das ja nicht wirklich lohnt. Ich meine, ich könnte für ein paar Wochen bei meinem Bruder und seiner Familie unterkommen, aber die-", "Zieh doch hier ein.", platzt es aus mir heraus und eine halbe Sekunde später wünsche ich mir im Boden zu versinken, ganz schnell und leise. Peinlicher geht es ja kaum. Kurz herrscht Stille, dann fängt Manu wieder an zu sprechen: "-Bei dir? Was soll ich denn da?" "Naja, ich hab eine relativ große Wohnung und irgendwie, ich mein- keine Ahnung, war eine dumme Idee, ich weiß, vergiss es." Ich spüre wie meine Wangen heiß werden und warte weiter auf das Verschlucken des Bodens, welches irgendwie nicht kommen möchte.

"Ich meine", Manu klingt zögerlich: "theoretisch wohnen in München ansonsten keine anderen größeren Youtuber und niemand von unseren Fans würde erwarten das wir zusammen wohnen. Und wir könnten die Miete teilen. Allerdings müsste ich dann auch deine Kottfresse den ganzen Tag ertragen." "Hey! Selber Kottfresse." "Also, wenn du wirklich meinst, dass das für dich in Ordnung wäre, würde ich nochmal drauf zurückkommen, wenn ich bis dahin nichts anderes finde." Erst jetzt merke ich, dass mein Herz schlägt, als würde ich gerade einen 300 Meter Sprint zurückgelegt haben. Merkwürdig. "Paluten, bist du noch da?" "Äh ja klar. Okay, dann machen wir das so. Aber sag rechtzeitig Bescheid, damit ich dein Zimmer vorher freiräumen kann."

Wenn mir vor zwei Monaten jemand erzählt hätte, dass ich heute Manuel anbieten würde, bei mir einzuziehen, und das dieser sogar halb zustimmen würde, hätte ich das ganze als eine merkwürdige Fanfiction Fantasie abgetan und darüber gelacht. Jetzt sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch, hinterfrage mein Leben und verzweifle über das merkwürdige Gefühl der Aufregung, die ich spüre wenn ich daran denke dass ich bald einen Mitbewohner haben könnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werde jetzt mehr hier posten! :D Vielen Dank für den Kudos und die Kommentare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Willkommen zu der ersten Kürbistumor FF auf AO3 (falls diese hier überhaupt jemals gelesen wird). Ich hoffe euch gefällts und freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare sehr! Viele Grüße, Bean


End file.
